


Identity

by autisticblueteam



Series: RvB Fluff War Collection 5 [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Issues, Original Character(s), RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: Lola comes down from a bad shift and Epsilon helps her reaffirm who she is.





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that is OC centric and its impossible to explain the full context here briefly, but the key context is that Lola is essentially the equivalent to Epsilon but from Beta/Tex rather than Alpha.

It had been a long couple of days, but, finally, it seemed the worst was over.

Deep black faded slowly into a dark grey, yellow patches around her shoulders fading in and out. Lola was coming back up from the shift; her form flickered slightly, her energy drained. Epsilon caught her by the shoulders as her holo stumbled, the posturing that came with a Tex-shift falling away.

“ _There you are… hey, Lola,_ ” Epsilon said, with a rare softness reserved almost entirely for her. “ _Hey, look at you. That’s my Lola. How you feeling, huh? You tired?_ ”

Lola leaned into him, wrapped her arms around his torso. Nodded, slowly. “ _Mmhm. Tired— Tired.”_

“ _Okay, let’s get you somewhere you can rest a while, okay? C’mon._ ”

Scooping her up, her arms looping around his neck, he sent a quick blip to Carolina and then slipped away from her implants, into the base’s computer systems. It wasn’t hard to find an isolated terminal, a dead end on the network; no one would disturb them there, wouldn’t even think to look. It’s connection to the base’s power would give Lola a little energy, help her feel a little more awake.

“ _Here we are… how’s this?_ ”

Lola nodded slowly again, wrapping her arms tighter around Epsilon’s neck.

Together their holos blinked out and reappeared as if laid on top of the terminal, with Lola tucked securely into the curve of Epsilon’s body. Her head tucked against his chest, her legs curled up, her arms wrapped around him and his around her. Curling into him, Lola let herself relax in the safety of his familiar embrace.

The worst of the pain was over. Epsilon had her now.

“ _I got you. I got you_ ,” he hushed gently, nuzzling against the top of her head. “ _You’re back. You’re Lola._ ”

“ _Mmhm. Me._ ”

“ _You’re you. You’re Lola, things get messy sometimes yeah but that’s you. Lola. No one else. Identity’s a fuck, but you’ve decided who you are._ We’ve _decided who we are, so that’s us._ ”

Lola hummed quietly. As he talked, the yellow patches on her shoulders flashed brighter, settled for longer. Her form stabilised. She was _her_ , no one else. She was her and he was him and just because they were someone else’s memories didn’t mean they weren’t their own people. Epsilon was good about never letting her forget that, at times like this.

His identity was a little more solid, a little less volatile, but he understood.

“ _I got you, Lola. I got you._ ”

Wriggling up a little, she bumped the front of her visor against the side of his head with a soft, “ _Mwah_.”

If Epsilon had projected a face, he’d have grinned.

“ _That’s my Lola. Mwah yourself._ ”

Lola giggled, buried her head against his shoulder and latched on tight. She needed a little more time to recharge, to recover, but she would get there soon enough and Epsilon wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
